Residences and Owned Places
Residences *Mansion (Skully) *House (Kane) *House (Isis) *House (Lynn) *Citadel Apartments (Everyone) *Cabin (Skully) *Apartment (Iblis) *House (Titan) *House (Kazue) *House (Ceralith) *House (Aeva) *Cottage (Originally owned by Aeva, passed on to adopted family) Establishments *''Saiba Inu-'' A local restaurant that combines aspects of American cyber bars and Japanese maid cafes, serves primarily Asian-style fusion cuisine that draws influence from China, Japan, Korea, and Thailand. Currently under ownership of Kazue Fujiyama. *''Bull Corgi Brewhouse''- A localized brewery well-known for producing quality liquors and is slowly expanding to deliver products nation-wide. The establishment also features a micro-winery with a small private vineyard, though beer and liquors are the first and foremost products at Bull Corgi, they certainly aren't slouches when it comes to making good quality wine. There's also an in-house restaurant and hangout hotspot called The Mezzanine, where the owner can be frequently seen serving up the finest and freshest brews to thirsty patrons. Currently under ownership of Mordechai Amsel in honor of his late stepsister Danya Amsel. * Näcken of the Lake- ''An establishment that includes a restaurant and music hall, casino, and even a hotel that draws inspiration from ''The Bellagio ''in Las Vegas with a gorgeous lakeside location. Live music shows are hosted on a weekly basis. Currently under ownership of Orpheus Engström. * ''Kaze no Ibuki- A Japanese-style resort that houses a number of restaurants and cafes, an indoor bathhouse, outdoor hot springs, and an extensive Japanese garden. Located in the mountains and caters primarily to magical and monstrous folk, though booking a room here allows non-magical guests to travel anywhere they wish instantly through the use of the hotel's teleportation services until they leave. Currently under ownership of Naomi Kita. * The Cask & Cello- A bar-esque establishment with the rustic aesthethic of a medieval-style tavern, equipped with a casino, a large cabaret-style stage for musical and theatrical performances, and the charm of a home-style English diner that serves homemade European and American meals and desserts. The establishment hosts weekly events including musical performances and bands, dramas, and open mic every Friday night. Rooms are available for overnight stays, though are often fully booked. Currently under ownership of retired musical performer Mavis Abernathy and her son Darcy Abernathy. * Le Diable Danse- Translated literally as 'The Dancing Devil', this establishment is a grand Las Vegas style casino, complete with hotel room suites for overnighters, outdoor and indoor pools, a buffet style restaurant featuring international cuisine, a large bar and game room, a music hall, and an airy garden area. Currently under ownership of Castiel Larsson. * Beauty & the Beast- ''A joint hair salon and spa establishment that caters to folks of every race (anthro, human, or otherwise) and to all genders, offering services that include but aren't limited to manicures/pedicures, hot spring soak, sugar waxing, massages of varying types, acupuncture/acupressure, and hot stone treatments for relatively reasonable prices. The establishment prides itself on the use of organic and natural products for their treatments, including shampoos, conditioners, and essential oils. Currently under ownership of Cezar Santiago. * ''Dough Re Mi- ''A bakery as well as a coffee and tea shop that offers fresh baked pastries, hot and cold beverages, as well as sandwiches, paninis, and other eats for breakfast and lunch time. The establishment stops serving breakfast and lunch after 5 PM, but baked goods and beverages are available all day from 7 AM to 10 PM. Hours tend to vary between seasons, with less hours during the spring and summer and more hours in fall and winter, and the store always closes on Sunday. Currently under ownership of Esther Chevalier. * ''The Javawocky- ''A coffee and tea shop that sells baked goods, sandwiches and paninis, and other dishes for breakfast and lunch. Breakfast and lunch are no longer served after 5 PM, though coffee, tea, and baked goods are available all day until the store closes at 10 PM. Unlike the Dough Re Mi, the Javawocky maintains consistent hours year-round, though the store always closes on Sunday as well. Currently under ownership of Uma Abbey-Holt. *''The Ruby Manor- A bordello that serves as a brothel, casino, and hotel located in its own pocket dimension, the Ruby Manor gets its namesake from the manor house-like appearance of the establishment itself with four floors in total. The first floor of the manor opens into a large strip club where the courtesans dance, flirt, and mingle with the crowds, complete with private rooms that clients can pay for to share with an escort of their choice and a casino area for those looking to satisfy their gambling needs. The second and third floors mainly provide living spaces for courtesans and rooms for guests who wish to stay overnight, though policy states they must be requested and paid for in advance. The fourth floor is reportedly closed off to any non-personnel, and is believed to be where those who run the manor dwell. The manor also has numerous secret rooms and hidden passages, and a particularly famous rumor well-known by regulars is that of the renowned 'Velvet Room' where the manor's authorities can be found lounging. The Ruby Manor prides itself on being the only establishment where one can 'lie with monsters', quite literally as the staff is comprised almost exclusively of monsters and non-humanoids with very few humanoids present aside from drow, nymphs, janni, ifrits, etc. The manor's primary consumer base is also comprised primarily of monsters, and while most humans stay away they are welcomed quite readily as well. The gateway to the manor can be accessed through any door on any plane, but one must know the secret word to activate the portal which is often spread by word of mouth. No one has ever seen the primary owner of the manor in person, though rumors say that they are a particularly powerful sorcerer.